


Comforting warmth of Blue

by AlexBluesoul



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dead Jaskier | Dandelion, Happy Ending, Inspired by a The Amazing Devil Song, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Song: Welly Boots (The Amazing Devil), Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul
Summary: «Alguien se ha ido y dejó atrás la reconfortante calidez del azul».Geralt cayó de rodillas, sintiendo el invisible puñal clavándose en su estómago y girándose ahí cruelmente, desgarrando sus entrañas. Le habían dicho que Jaskier estaba en Oxenfurt, pero no esperaba encontrarse con una lápida.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Comforting warmth of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Hola! Este es un songfic basado en "Welly Boots" de The Amazing Devil. Nunca antes hice un songfic, así que lo siento si no es como lo usual.  
> No quería escribirlo tan literal porque me sonaba forzado, así que hice algunas modificaciones que notarán fácilmente los que ya la escucharon. Por ejemplo, la canción usa como metáfora las botas de lluvia que dan protección a una persona, siendo estas de color escarlata (scarlet welly boots), sin embargo, lo que a Geralt le hacía sentir protegido era la reconfortante calidez del azul (comforting warmth of blue) en los ojos de Jaskier. Intenté que sonara similar, espero que a nadie le moleste el cambio❤
> 
> Gracias por leer!

No importaba que ya no tuviera un corazón, Jaskier lo sintió quebrarse mientras veía a Geralt caer de rodillas frente a su lápida, con una expresión que jamás había mostrado antes.

Cuando murió, su alma supo exactamente dónde quería estar, por lo que apareció en seguida al lado del brujo. Desde entonces lo había acompañado a todos lados, y no había tardado en descubrir a dónde se dirigía, pues lo primero que escuchó del brujo fue preguntar si alguien había visto un bardo de ojos azules.

Saber que Geralt lo estaba buscando fue un golpe agridulce de emociones. A Geralt le importaba, eso lo hizo querer sonreír con todos sus dientes, sin embargo, él estaba _muerto_. El brujo no se encontraría más que con su tumba, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder impedirlo.

Por supuesto, no podía hacer nada en su forma actual, sólo ver cómo Geralt había llegado por fin a su destino y se arrodillaba ante él estático como una roca. Jaskier temió que se congelara hasta los huesos si seguía así por más tiempo.

«Estoy contigo» susurró afligido. «Como esta nieve cayendo sobre ti... Te amo, ¿no lo sabes?» tragó saliva, deseando que Geralt pudiera oír su confesión, que quitara esa destrozada mirada de su rostro, porque el brujo podía verse molesto día y noche, pero nunca, nunca debía verse así de triste. «Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que seas amable con los débiles, Geralt» aseguró, para luego sonreír con dolor: «Y ambos sabemos que no puedes ser de otra manera».

Jaskier no esperó ver la espalda de Geralt temblar con un sollozo.

«No es justo...» masculló el brujo antes de apoyar su frente contra la lápida, sus puños cerrándose alrededor de la nieve. «¡No es justo! Tenía que disculparme, Jaskier... ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¡No es justo!» Gritó con voz rota, y Jaskier no pudo hacer más que taparse la boca, conteniendo sus propios sollozos. Se apresuró a sacarse la bufanda con la que había muerto y la envolvió alrededor de Geralt, imaginando que podía hacerlo de verdad. Era desgarrador verlo, y lo estaba destrozando no poder hacer nada.

Caminó hasta detrás de la lápida para estar frente al brujo y acunar su cabeza, sonriendo tristemente por cómo la nieve se camuflaba entre el cabello blanco.

«No llores, querido corazón. Sólo porque me haya ido no significa que no esté allí, sólo... imagina que me fui a la costa, ¿sí?» suplicó, esperando que el brujo lo hiciera aunque no lo escuchara.

«No pude decirte cuánto lo siento» murmuró Geralt con voz cansada. «Te grité y alejé, y nunca me detuve a escucharte, Jaskier, yo...» apretó la mandíbula, y Jaskier pensó que diría algo más, pero lo vio negar con la cabeza y levantarse lentamente, dando una última mirada amarga antes de voltearse e irse arrastrando los pies.

Suspiró, y lo siguió una vez más. No guardó ningún rencor por lo que había pasado, él sabía que Geralt sólo había estado demasiado enojado y soltó cosas sin pensar, pero temía que el brujo se quedara con la culpa, que agregara otra carga a su camino. Él quería verlo avanzar, que siguiera cometiendo errores de los que ambos se reirían después, que se relajara, que bebiera hasta emborracharse y, por qué no, incluso cantara por alguna vez en su amargada vida.

Cualquier cosa, pero que no guardara el dolor.

✺✺✺

Finalmente, Geralt se reunió con su Niño de la Sorpresa. Jaskier se emocionó de que por fin alguien lo hiciera hablar, pues a menos de que fuera para un contrato, ya no escuchaba la voz de Geralt muy a menudo. No es que el brujo fuera un hombre conversador, pero antes al menos se comunicaba con Roach, ahora ni siquiera abría la boca si no era absolutamente necesario.

La compañía de Ciri, para su desgracia, no duró demasiado. Geralt buscó a Yennefer, acompañó a ambas hasta Kaer Morhen y, en pleno invierno, se fue de la fortaleza sin preocuparse por dar explicaciones. Jaskier rogó que Vesemir, Eskel o incluso Lambert lo hiciera entrar en razón, pero Geralt parecía demasiado convencido de querer estar solo, así que los demás sólo pudieron observarlo mientras se iba.

Geralt no tenía un rumbo establecido, Jaskier no debía ser un genio para darse cuenta. Paró en el pueblo más cercano y gastó una cantidad peligrosa de dinero en alcohol, y eso no había sido un problema hasta que unos imbéciles comenzaron a murmurar insultos, quejándose de que ni siquiera durante los inviernos podían librarse de los mutantes.

Olvidando que ya no era humano, Jaskier se puso de pie de un salto y se plantó frente a la mesa de los idiotas, comenzando a gritar todos los insultos que conocía en Lengua Común y Antigua. Por supuesto, lo ignoraron, así que quiso darle un puñetazo a uno sólo para terminar con su mano pasando a través de su rostro.

Jaskier retrocedió y se quedó estático. Eso hizo que la ira aumentara aun más, sin embargo, su atención se desvió cuando vio a Geralt levantar todo su alcohol comprado y comenzar a salir de la taberna con hombros tensos.

«¡Geralt, no te vayas! ¡No les des el maldito gusto!» gritó apresurándose a alcanzarlo, la puerta se cerró frente a él pero simplemente la atravesó. «¡Ya te defendí, Geralt! ¡No tienes una puta idea pero lo hice! ¡No dejes que se salgan con la suya y devuelve tu adorable trasero a la calidez de la taberna!» gritó con todas sus fuerzas, respirando agitado como si sus pulmones se hubieran cansado de hacerlo. Todo en él se sentía real, sus emociones, sus sentimientos... ¿por qué Geralt no podía verlo?

El viento de la nevada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para agitar la pesada capa del brujo, y Jaskier quiso maldecir incluso a Melitele por la impotencia.

Exhaló lentamente, rindiéndose y sintiendo sus fuerzas caer por completo. Avanzó al lugar donde Geralt estaba parado empinándose una botella, en medio de la oscura calle sin nadie que pudiera verlo y susurrara alguna mierda en su contra.

Cuando llegó a su lado, acercó su mano a la espalda del brujo lo suficiente para simular que lo estaba tocando, imaginando que podía darle un toque de apoyo para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante por su cuenta.

Geralt tembló en un escalofrío, y Jaskier sonrió fingiendo que él lo había causado y no el gélido viento.

«Está bien» gruñó el brujo, con la modulación afectada por el alcohol. «De todos modos, lo único que me abrigaba lo suficiente... era la calidez del azul en sus ojos».

Geralt arrojó lejos una botella vacía antes de comenzar a caminar, y Jaskier estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar y regañarle por eso. Sin embargo, se apresuró a seguirlo en cuanto lo vio adentrarse en el bosque _sin_ Roach.

«Geralt, ¿qué haces?» le preguntó alcanzándolo, como si fuera a obtener una respuesta. El brujo no le respondía ni cuando podía verlo, por lo que no había gran diferencia.

Lo vio sacar madera seca sin ningún cuidado y encender con Igni una fogata antes de sentarse bruscamente sobre la nieve, en lugar de en un tronco como solía hacer. Jaskier frunció el ceño, pero se sentó a su lado mientras veía de reojo cómo se empinaba botella por botella, deseando poder beber también.

Cuando lo vio sacando algo diferente, se giró para prestar atención, sorprendiéndose al ver su cuaderno de canciones. Geralt lo había robado de la universidad luego de visitar su tumba, pero Jaskier no lo había visto desde entonces.

El brujo lo abrió lentamente, y sonrió mientras leía una de las canciones más morbosas que Jaskier había escrito. Él sonrió también, le gustaban esas, eran divertidas.

Geralt siguió leyendo, página tras página, canción por canción, hasta que cerró el libro de golpe y lo apretó en su mano. Jaskier alzó la vista, no se dio cuenta de cuándo el brujo había comenzado a llorar.

Jaskier lo vio empinarse otra botella y ponerse de pie, así que lo imitó, confundido, y dio un sobresalto cuando Geralt arrojó con fuerza la botella sobre la fogata aún con alcohol dentro, provocando una pequeña pero estruendosa explosión.

«¡Geralt! ¡¿Qué demonios...?!» comenzó, pero la expresión destrozada del brujo lo obligó a callarse y observar en silencio cómo lo siguiente arrojado era su cuaderno.

«¿No que ibas a defenderme de todos ellos?» gruñó el brujo, y Jaskier tragó una saliva inexistente. «¡Podría quemar todo el puto bosque y aún no se igualaría a la luz de tus ojos! ¡Se suponía que eras mi luz, Jaskier! ¡Yo te protegía de los monstruos y tú a mí de los humanos! ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarme?! _¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí?!_ » vociferó con rabia y tristeza, y Jaskier no supo si lo golpeó más la fuerza de los gritos o las palabras que contenían.

Con un suspiro roto, inhaló fuertemente antes de gritar de vuelta: «¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que esto te supere, Geralt?! ¡Eres más fuerte! ¡¡Sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto por tu cuenta!!» sollozó ruidosamente, y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas sintiéndose abrumado por el dolor que destrozaba su alma. Se miró las manos, sintiéndose mareado, y jadeó asustado cuando vio la nieve a través de ellas cada vez más visible. Alzó la mirada rápidamente, e intentó acercarse al brujo que no dejaba de llorar y agarrar su cabello con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de arrancárselo, pero se cayó en el intento de poner un pie sobre el suelo y negó con la cabeza, aterrado. Estaba desapareciendo, realmente se iría esta vez y maldición, no quería, _no podía._

«Geralt» gimió asustado, no por él, sino por su brujo. «Geralt, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto por tu cuenta. ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Geralt! ¡Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto por tu cuenta!» gritó, habló y susurró, repitiéndolo una y otra vez con desesperación mientras su vista se volvía borrosa, y la última imagen que se llevaba consigo era el triste rostro del brujo a la luz de la fogata.

✺✺✺

Geralt no volvió a Kaer Morhen después de haber dejado a Ciri allí. No podía, no cuando los ojos de la niña le recordaban dolorosamente a aquellos que nunca podría volver a ver.

Vagó de pueblo en pueblo y de tormenta en tormenta durante los dieciocho años siguientes, hasta que simplemente se cansó, se hartó de caminar sin rumbo y de ayudar a personas que lo necesitaban pero no lo agradecían. Se cansó de escuchar canciones en su honor en boca de desconocidos, se cansó de buscar la calidez que jamás volvería a sentir.

Así que se insertó en el bosque, sin importar que estuviera a mitad de la tormenta más fuerte del invierno y, en cambio, adentrándose para sentir el gélido viento golpeándolo en los huesos.

Lo extrañaba, por Melitele, lo extrañaba tanto y, después de todos estos años, sólo se había vuelto más doloroso. Jaskier se había ido, lo dejó atrás y se preguntaba si aunque sea le importó hacerlo. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que seguiría sin él?

Cayó de rodillas una vez más, como aquella noche en la que había quemado el cuaderno de Jaskier y sólo unos minutos después se había lanzado a recuperarlo, desesperado. Con movimientos lentos por sus extremidades adormecidas, sacó el quemado cuaderno de su capa y lo abrió temblorosamente. Ninguna canción podía leerse completa ahora, las palabras se habían quemado junto a todas sus esperanzas.

Jaskier se había ido, y cuando alzó cansadamente la vista para mirar hacia la tormenta, se encontró a la distancia con la reconfortante calidez del azul en un par de ojos, acercándose a través de la neblina.

«Hey, tengo la sensación de que nos conocemos... ¿Necesitas ayuda?» preguntó el dueño de aquellos ojos, por fin dejándose ver por completo.

Geralt contuvo la respiración, y su pecho se sintió cálido por primera vez en años.


End file.
